


Once Upon a Film Scene

by TaylorKing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorKing/pseuds/TaylorKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Upon a Time set to movie scenes! This story is a collection of one-shots with various film scenes.  Starts out with Titanic and progresses to…?????  Open to suggestions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Film Scene

**Author's Note:**

> A friend suggested she wanted to see a fiction of OUAT meets film scenes…so this work was born! Starting out with the "Spit Like A Man" scene from Titanic with Robin/Regina/Cora. This is my first attempt at something like this, so I hope you all enjoy!

Cora Mills had a position to maintain. Widows of her age did not hold a social status particularly well, or did they hold onto small fortunes of their own accord-especially when they had been left with a mountain of debt. She had seen too many fall hard. She did not like the idea of being poor, or struggling.   
Fortunately she had an ace that not all of the other widows she knew had-and that was a beautiful, young daughter. Regina’s beauty was truly untouchable-even if Cora was a bit biased. It was no problem finding a man who would want such a beautiful woman.   
The problem became her daughter’s tongue. Cal seemed to tolerate it well enough. At least, she certainly hoped he did. The problem had become all too clear to her mother when they had boarded the Titanic. It seemed that this boat had brought her daughter’s rebellious streak out in more ways than Cora could count. Regina did not seem to take their situation seriously-no matter how many times she was reminded of it.   
She’d left her worries about her daughter in the back of her mind while she took tea with the ladies. That was before that wretched new money Molly Brown arrived. There were times when Cora felt embarrassed judging new money in her position, but she reminded herself how highly established she was in the Philadelphia society, and how bred she and her daughter truly were. These people had no idea how to act in society. Even with her rebellious streak, Regina at least knew how to behave herself.   
Molly Brown had decided to join them on their walk on deck. Cora knew it was impolite to refuse the woman, so she was stuck with silent loathing. But if that was the only thing that went wrong today, she supposed she could handle it.   
Alas things quickly escalated from bad to worse.   
The small group had rounded a corner and was strolling down the deck. The railing and sea beyond it were to their right. Cora took in the image of a young couple a few feet ahead of them. The young man appeared a bit rough from this distance. Cora frowned in disgust as he spit over the edge of the ship. How on earth someone of that nature could get into this section of the Titanic was beyond her.   
Her eyes turned towards the slim dark-haired figure beside him.   
Please no.   
The young woman moved back, and to Cora’s complete horror, spit over the railing of the ship.   
Please, please no.   
They were only a few steps behind the couple. The man was fair-haired with a garnish of facial hair, in poor ragged attire. He was clearly out of his class level-that was more apparent close up. But the woman was not out of her class level. She was well dressed, elegant, and should have been taught enough to know better.  
And Cora had always thought she had taught Regina better.   
Cora could hardly contain the embarrassment she felt in this disaster. Even Molly Brown was staring awkwardly at her. To be looked down upon by Molly Brown was completely inconceivable.   
A lady did not lose her temper in public. And Cora was not about to fall apart now.   
“Mother!” At least Regina had the decency to look embarrassed herself-which was good considering the embarrassment she was causing everyone else. “May I introduce Robin.”   
Robin. So the man had a name. Cora detested him immediately. Not because of the level he was dragging her daughter to in this instant, but because of what his involvement in her daughter’s life was creating.   
“Charmed, I’m sure.” She was not charmed, by any means. In fact, she was repulsed. Her eyes turned accusingly to her daughter. Her beautiful, lovely, classy Regina was spitting over the side of the most luxurious ship in the world with an accented man from steerage.   
Cora felt she might die of embarrassment right here, and now. She did not want to hear of whatever it was that this man had done for her daughter. She wanted him out of her daughter’s life-immediately. The man was an insect-a dangerous insect who needed to be squashed quickly.   
It was a relief when the call to dinner came. When Regina suggested that they go dress, it was blessing. It meant getting them both away from this horrible man.   
Cora made the vow to herself as they went back to their cabin-young master Robin would not be in her daughter’s life for long.

**Author's Note:**

> So yay? Nay? Anything you'd like to see? I'm up for suggestions!


End file.
